To Love A Demon
by moonlit-inu
Summary: What happens when Kagome finds Inuyasha In bed with another woman, will she fall in love again, or help another to find herself? Who is this new girl! Find out all these answers and more! I will keep it innocent for the most part. My OC is Involved.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome/

Kagome/? Inuyasha/? Sesshomaru/?

I TELL YOU NOTHING!!

Disclaimer : You all know what the gang looks like, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Emma is mine though. Learn to love her xD

By the by, I know Kagome has brown eyes, but I changed them. .

Chapter 1 : "With a Lie…"

Kagome stormed from the 2 bedroom, 2 and a half bath house that belonged to her beloved Inuyasha. Her hair flew around her pink and tear soaked face, whipped at her bare shoulders and stingy cheeks. Sobbing, she ran blindly to the car that waited for her at the end of the driveway.

"Kagome! Wait!" In a flourish of bathrobe Inuyasha ran after the young girl, his wild silver hair billowing behind him like a great cloak.

"Kagome Wait! It's not what it seems!"

With a loud cry of anguish, Kagome pushed herself to get to the car before the traitor behind.

When he saw the burst of energy Kagome pushed herself with, Inuyasha pushed himself twice as hard. Slamming into the door he turned to look at the girl that only a day ago had been so blindly in love with him. If he had known she would come to him this night, he would not have kept the company he had.

"Kagome, please, hear me out! You mustn't drive like this. Ya need to calm down! Please Kagome!"

She tore at the bare skin that peaked through the silken robe she had given him for their 6-month anniversary.

"Kagome please it's not what it looks like! Please Kagome!"

She tore till she felt the warmth of blood against her skin.

With a trembling, cracked voice, Kagome began to shout at him, trying to put all of her anger in her words, all of her new found hate into the blows that she delivered onto his bloody chest.

"Inuyasha!" she spat the words with sour fury, "It all started with a lie! You might as well finish it with a lie to huh Inuyasha! She is just over for a drink; she had to drop off something for work. I was so stupid to believe you! I thought…" she chocked back a rough sob, it stung her throat, making it hard to start up again, but she did, "I was so stupid to trust you…you could never change. I can't take it anymore Inuyasha! I can't handle the deceit and the lies! I can't be with a boy like you!" She turned in a flurry of ebony hair and looked back at the tall, brown haired female that stood in the doorway to the house. "I thought, I could at least trust you Sango. You were my best friend…"

Sango stood in the doorway, her eyes filled to the brim with tears, a sheet wrapped around her otherwise naked body, dark chocolate hair mused and tousled all over her shoulders and back. Her matching chocolate eyes could not meet the stormy forest green eyes of her best friend.

Inuyasha looked to the girl at his doorstep for help, scanning her features then turning back to Kagome. Without warning, without the slightest hint if regret or hesitation, Kagome landed her tightly clenched fist smack dab in the middle of the Silver haired man's face. The blow was enough to knock him backwards, making him slide down the side of the car, robe opening to show off the hideous scratches that marred the front of his well-toned chest. Kagome opened the door, slamming into the back of his head and crawling in over his useless body.

Sango dared not run to his side, she would wait until Kagome had left.

But Kagome beat her to the thought.

"Come on Sango, Come help the wretch, I hope you both are very happy together, It has to be wonderful bliss if it's worth a friendship and an engagement."

Kagome slammed the door with a rage that she could suppress. Making the engine roar to life, she backed out of the driveway quickly, flooring it once she had shifted the car into drive and straightened herself on the road.

She thought of turning on the windshield wipers but realized it was her tears that blurred her vision to the point of near blindness.

End of first chapter…more like a taste of what is to come. I hope to make the next chapter much longer, but you never know. I t might be shorter T.T Oh god I hope not. xD

Any who, Encouragement is love!! 333

Love Me!!

xD

Until the next time,

Shadow Fawks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, we're aiming for a longer chapter this time but I can't promise anything to you lovies, sorry

Ok, we're aiming for a longer chapter this time but I can't promise anything to you lovies, sorry.

Disclaimer : Emma belongs to me, the rest...no…sadly…although they are probably better off with their creator T.T I might do bad things to Naraku and Sesshomaru…cough hides ropes behind desk ANYWHO! On with the next chapter 3

Edit : Give me Feedback. I'm not sure I like this chapter T.T I am so hard on myself…

Chapter 2 : There is no Freaking Title T.T

Kagome sat on the floor of her apartment, ripping up the photos she had of her and Sango, or Inuyasha. She knew that this was childish, common even. Angered by her own stupid need to tear the pictures up, she threw the small box of pictures into the large box she was piling things into. Anything she had of Inuyasha's or Sango's would be gone by lunchtime.

Taking a large armful of clothes from the closet she threw into the box too. Clothes of her ex's, books lent to her by Sango, A ring and a necklace Inuyasha had bought for her on such nights that they had not seen each other for more than a few days. It seemed too sweet then, and now, it seemed like he had tried to buy her forgiveness for the dirty deeds he had committed.

Throwing down a glass hippo he had gotten her from the zoo, Kagome felt her tears and the enormous lump that made it's home in her throat. Inuyasha had meant so much to her… The radio announcer in the background told it's audience the title of the next song and Kagome looked at her hands, held palm up in front of her. She imagined the gentle ghost touch of a certain hanyou.

"And I didn't think about

All the ways I hurt you and myself

And I hide

Wouldn't say a thing to you

I keep it to myself and my mind

I can't stand without you

And I won't find the answers when you're gone"

Flash Back

Inuyasha gently placed a hand over her heart, smiling sweetly at the raven haired girl that laid beside him.

"Kagome I would never hurt you. I am over her, You are the one I want to be with Kagome."

Smiling back at the sweet hanyou, Kagome reached up to rub the sensitive ears on top of his head. "Hmhm, I trust you Inuyasha, You have my heart now."

Inuyasha placed a soft kiss upon her lips, catching her bottom lip brief and soft with his fangs before he lifted his head.

"I don't think I could live without you Kagome…I need to be with you."

Nuzzling her face into the curve of Inuyasha's neck, she sighed contently, closing her eyes and lacing her fingers through his.

"I need you too Inuyasha."

"And you know

(And you know)

I need you now

This ain't easy to admit

And no one needs to know

What goes on behind the door in my room

I'm peeking through the walls in my mind

And I can't stand without you

I won't find the answers when you're gone

But it's over to you

And I can't find the answers when you're gone

And it's over to you

And you can't find the answers where you are

I will tear you down

I will tear you down

To get into the world you wanted

I'm kicking through the wall

No one can believe in things that never change

And it's over to you

And I can't find the answers when you're gone

And I can't find the answers when you're gone

And I can't find the answers when you're gone"

Kagome sobbed into her hands, laying down on the floor of her room and curling up, her back against the wall. She felt utterly alone, without Sango, without Inuyasha. Life had been so good to her up until now…What had gone so horribly wrong that Fate would turn on her so badly.

Trying to keep the sobs inside her throat, she quickly found sleep, drained of emotion and energy.

Fiery red hair whipped at the back of her neck as she ran. A young adult, no older than 19 was making her way to the small apartment on the 5th floor of the building. She had a thin frame, toned, but hidden beneath a size too big pants and a slightly baggy sweater. Her backpack was slung over her shoulder, slim fingers gripping the straps. She was by no means lanky and clumsy, she was graceful and shaped well. Her breasts were not pancakes, but they were no melons either. If her pants had only been a size smaller, her butt and thighs would have filled them out nicely without giving her that bowlegged sort of look.

Pushing the long bangs out of her eyes, she ran up the last flight of stairs, coming to a stop at the door with 5 in black on the front.

She knocked softly on the door, her small voice no louder than a whisper from the wind.

"Kagome…it's me…Emma…Please open the door…"

Emma and Kagome went to college together. Kagome was only 2 years older, but they had most of the same classes. Emma was very bright.

Knocking again with her knuckles, Emma pushed up the baggy sleeve of her sweater while she waited. Kagome was probably not answering the door right now.

Emma set down her backpack, digging in one of the front pockets for the spare key to Kagome's apartment. She unlocked the handle, turning it softly and opening the door just a crack to peak in.

"Kagome…are you here?"

Stepping into the apartment, Emma closed the door behind her and set the bag down beside it, the key back in the front pocket.

Slowly making her way to the back bedroom where Kagome slept, Emma saw all the empty picture frames Kagome had thrown on the floor. Glass cracked and crunched under her feet as she walked, even though she tried to avoid the glass, there was just so much of it.

Pushing open the door to the room, Emma looked around and saw the broken glass hippo. Kneeling on the ground, she picked up the two thick pieces of glass and put them back together. Sighing softly, she set the trinket into the box carefully, keeping the pieces together.

Emma had met Inuyasha a few times. He had seemed like such a sweet guy, He and Kagome were so happy together…

She stood up, looking around the room once more to see if she had overlooked her friend. No Kagome.

Walking back into the Living room, she glanced into the kitchen. On the table was a bottle of Aspirin and a bottle of Vodka.

"Oh…Kagome…"

She ran back through the house searching every room. Kagome wouldn't kill herself; Inuyasha wasn't that great!

Throwing open the doors, she found Kagome slumped over the toilet in the bathroom connected to the bedroom.

Crying out, Emma rushed to her side, feeling for a pulse in her neck. She found it, slow and steady… too slow. Digging the Cell Phone from her pocket, Emma dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance to be sent right away. Telling her to stay on the line, Emma set the open phone down on the counter, looking back at Kagome and settling beside her. She pulled Kagome into her Lap, stroking her head and speaking softly to her.

"Don't worry Kagome…Help is coming…You'll be ok…"

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, her cracked lips forming into a slight smile. Her voice was dry and just as quiet as Emma's.

"Emma… Oh…I'm sorry, I forgot about the library…Hm, maybe we can study some other time huh?"

With a soft, barely audible laugh, Kagome's eyes closed again. She had blacked out…

Emma shook her softly, encouraging her to wake back up.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha got the call and jumped up in shock. Sango, now dressed, looked up at him with confusion. "What is it Inuyasha?"

"Yes, The hospital…Thank you."

Inuyasha hung up the phone, shock still plastered on his face.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome….She's in the hospital…"

Emma sat in the waiting room, her bag at her feet. She had her head down, her fingers busily playing with the hem of her sweater. Kagome was the only friend she had here. If anything happened to her…

She didn't want to think about that now. Kagome got to the hospital in time. The Doctors could still save her…Tomorrow she would be up and better than ever!

_Just wait and see…She'll be fine!_

Trying to convince herself, Emma did not hear the door to the waiting room open. She didn't even know there were other people in the room with her until Inuyasha's bright amber orbs were looking her right in the face.

Jumping up with a start, Emma looked at Inuyasha then at Sango. Her cheeks flushing a soft pink, she looked away from them.

"Emma…is Kagome ok?"

Inuyasha's voice seemed almost sincere…Maybe it really was.

She looked at him through the bangs that covered her eyes, deciding whether or not she wanted to talk to him, to give him the satisfaction of knowing the pain he had caused Kagome. Deciding against telling him everything, she only nodded yes to his question.

With a sigh of relief, Sango sat down, holding a hand over her heart and looking at the ground. Emma followed suit, placing her hands in her own lap and looking at her black boots.

Inuyasha sat down beside Emma, following her gaze.

"Emma…Please don't think badly of me for what I've done. I never meant to hurt Kagome. Please believe me."

Emma smiled a little, meeting the Hanyou's gaze while she spoke.

"It's because of Men like you Inuyasha…You're type, the cheating, lying type, you are the reason I don't put myself out on the cliff. I fear that if I do… Someone like you will come and push me off. And I can't handle that kind of heartache."

Emma got up, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking out of the waiting room.

She stood in the hall, pushing her bangs out of her face and wiped away the tears that had made their way down her cheeks so suddenly.

Once was enough right? Being hurt so bad…It wasn't worth another attempt at love.

She walked down the hall, to the nurses station to ask for some tissues.

_It was only worth one heartbreak…I don't want to go through it again. _

Ok well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter.

I have no idea where this story is going.

What I do know, is that INYASHA IS A MAN WHORE!!

Inuyasha : SHUT UP!! I AM NOT!!

Go away doggy. I can't be bothered by a heart breaker T.T

You big meany.

Inuyasha : You've got to be kidding me!!

Gah! This is ridiculous.

Anywho!! .

Comments are love!

Love me Damnit!!

3333

If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell .

Oh yea, the Song Lyrics are from a song called 'It's Over' by Goo Goo Dolls. Not mine.

Theirs.

Until Next Time!!

Shadow Fawks 3


End file.
